Healy Lake Village would like to build a combination Community and recreational hall. At present there are no facilities to holdpublic meeting as any kind of function in the village witout going to Delta junction. Most people will not drink abusively in the village. Much drinking is done when traveling to Delta. An arts and crafts project will give revenue to the people as well as combat the even present boredom caused from transition from the native culture into the western culture style of living.